


Screams in the Rain

by Speckleflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Major Character Injury, NYC Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckleflower/pseuds/Speckleflower
Summary: From the back of the car, amongst the dark night, he saw her cycling in the rain.From the back of the car, he saw herfallingin the rain.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: September 2020 - Fulfill A Prompt





	Screams in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonardo1123581321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/gifts).



> Written for the September Fulfil a Prompt month, on the [ Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) , for leo's prompt. There will be more chapters coming!

Adrien felt positively dejected. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. Had it been an in-the-moment decision? Yes. Did he regret it? That one was harder. He hated to part with Plagg, but he had messed up, big time. He was no longer suitable to be… as much as the decision disagreed with him… Chat Noir.

For so long, he had been hero of Paris, with his lady by his side. Actually loved. But now he was just the model again, worshipped by girls and envied by boys. For his looks, not his personality. No one knew what he was really like. Because he could only spread his wings as Chat. But now that opportunity was gone. He had thrown it away.  _ For good reason! _ He argued with himself. It was simply because he couldn’t do it anymore. But he still felt the pang of guilt.

A dry sob cracked in his throat, but his eyes were dry, devoid of tears.

But then, Adrien could have sworn he had heard someone screaming his name, so he twisted round in his seat and looked out of the back of the car. And there was Marinette, pedalling towards him, no doubt on a bike she had borrowed. He cocked his head in puzzlement, unable to discern what she was saying. Did she want to tell him something? But then, why didn't she just text him? He pulled out his phone, to check if he had received anything, but he hadn't, and it was on silent anyway. Then he thought, of course Marinette hadn't sent anything, because she was still frantically cycling.  _ Go back! _ He mouthed at her. It was raining now, so hard he could barely make her red helmet out. It wasn’t safe for her to be there--the road was no doubt slippery, and surely there was other traffic to worry about! His eyes watched her in fear, as the car turned right, and so did she.

Except she didn’t.

The car pulled up in front of a set of traffic lights, and Adrien gripped the back of the seat frantically, biting his lip in apprehension and worry that something had happened to her.

And then he saw her. She was lying on the road. Unmoving. “Stop the car, pull over!” He cried, then he remembered that the car was self driving--no one was there with him. “Marinette!” Was she hurt? Dead? It would be his fault! Then his heart unclenched and he breathed out a sigh as he saw her raise her head slowly.

Marinette gave him a small, dazed smile, and he had to smile back in relief at the sight of her face, unharmed. They stayed like that, in eye contact, for a few seconds.

She didn’t even have time for her face to register shock before the car hit her.


End file.
